The invention relates to a dosing device with a dosing casing in one or more parts with which are associated a pumping unit and a manually operatable actuating unit, the dosing casing including at least one dosing opening.
Such dosing devices for the discharge of pharmaceutical or cosmetic media are generally known. Such a dosing device has a dosing casing made from a plastics material. The dosing casing includes a screw cap, which can be screwed onto a medium container. A pumping unit is concentrically located within the dosing casing and is constructed as a mechanically operable thrust piston pump. For the actuation of the thrust piston pump an actuating unit is provided, which is connected to the stroke-movable part of the pumping unit and includes a finger support or rest for a manual operation of the pumping unit. The dosing casing is provided with an application extension, particularly in the form of a spraying head or nose olive. The application extension, which is part of the dosing casing, contains at least one dosing opening by means of which the in particularly liquid medium can be discharged into the environment by the pumping unit via at least one discharge channel.
It is also known (DE 197 49 514 A1) to provide a dosing device in the form of a disposable dosing means with a dosing casing, which essentially comprises the application extension in the form of a nose olive and a finger rest shaped onto the application extension. The dosing casing has a receptacle for the stroke-movable retention of a medium reservoir in the form of an ampoule. The ampoule is part of the pumping unit. Through pressure by means of a thumb and simultaneous counterholding of the dosing casing using the index and middle fingers in the vicinity of the finger rest, the ampoule is pressed into the casing, so that a perforating needle perforates a sealing piston within the ampoule and releases the outflow of the medium into a discharge channel and to a dosing opening in a upper front area of the nose olive.
The problem of the invention is to provide a dosing device of the aforementioned type permitting a good medium discharge using simple means.